ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Amitie
franchise.]]'Amitie '''is the main protagonist of ''Puyo Puyo Fever, and is one of the main characters from the long-running Puyo Puyo animated television series. He is Ringo's best friend and one of the members of the The Puyo Puyo Trio. Biography Games only She is the protagonist of the first two courses in Puyo Puyo Fever and is accepted as the main protagonist of the aforementioned series (unlike classic Puyo Puyo, in which she does not exist). Amitie is generally friendly toward all, and is openly optimistic, treating everyone and everything as her friend. Merchandising only Amitie is one of the 99 main known extraterrestrial inhabitants of the planet Puyo, where he was the member of The Puyo Puyo Trio. Amitie has been Ringo's best friend, having joining together and spending eternal days with each other for one day after another day. He is really consultant and is really afraid of ghostly stuffs, with her best friend protecting him. He was really consultant for helping Arle by commeting the friendships. Relationships Ally Arle Nadja Amitie and Arle Nadja have been Ringo's best eternal friends. They are both main protagonists and the "A" of their respective era's ARS trio. Both being part of the Puyo Puyo Trio, they often on wacky adventures along with their new best friend Sig. Carbuncle Ecolo Feli Amitie had been doing a lot of thinking for Feli's questions, despite being seen for meetings. Klug Maguro Sasaki Despite being good friends with Ringo and Arle, she is also a game-only friend of Maguro Sasaki. Ms. Accord Amitie had a meeting relationship with Lemres' best friend Ms. Accord, from utilizing the secret magic spell of much better magic. Raffina Raffina usually says hateful comments to or about Amitie. Amitie, however, seems to respond to her hatred with kindness. It is assumed that this is due to her childlike, kind nature. In Puyo Puyo Tetris, Amitie expresses her concern for Raffina due to her strange behavior caused by the Puyo Puyo and Tetris worlds merging together. After battling her and returning her back to normal however, she blatantly expresses that she has "mildly tolerable unpleasantness". Ringo Ando Amitie and Ringo Ando are eternally best friends. They often end up together due to the crazy situations present in the Puyo Puyo games. They are both main protagonists and the "A" of their respective era's ARS trio. They having spending time with each other together, doing some of the most luckiest stuffs they impacted. Their eternal friendship is really important for them. Risukuma Sig Appearance Amitie's most iconic feature is her red Puyo hat. While she is sometimes seen hat-less, she is almost always never without it. The hat's design underwent changes, but they all have the face of a Puyo. Under her hat, her hair is feathered and blonde, and she has green eyes. Hearts are a prominent feature in her design. In Puyo Puyo Fever, the red Puyo hat has wings, and wore a blue sleeveless turtleneck shirt with a heart, a belt, yellow shorts decorated with hearts, a green bracelet on her right arm, and red platform shoes with folded cuffs and yellow laces. The hat is known to show some expression. Her original outfit also appeared in the mobile game Puyo Puyo Zurashi and the Mobile version of Puyo Puyo Fever. In Puyo Puyo Fever 2 her clothing slightly changed: yellow sleeves were added to her shirt, the eyes on her red Puyo hat were made bigger, her belt is now a fannypack with a heart buckle, and wore red sneakers with purple socks. Her second outfit also appeared in the mobile game Puyo Puyo Fever Habanero and Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary. In Puyo Puyo 7, she changed her clothes to the black blazer, tie and skirt, the uniform of Suzuran Junior High. However, her tie is red. Her socks were made light blue and calf-high with a single stripe, and her hat is now in the form of a beanie. Her bracelet is now worn on her left wrist instead. Her outfit in Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary changes into an outfit comprised of elements from her original design and Fever 2. Her shirt is sleeveless again, except this time it is a pink and blue hoodie with a flower/clover clip. Her belt is similar to her Fever appearance, and wears the shoes and socks from Fever 2. Her Puyo hat maintains the beanie-shape from Puyo Puyo 7 and is exhibited to be more expressive. Her outfit in Puyo Puyo Tetris is the same as in Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary, but her shirt now has two flower/clover buttons, and her red shoes from Puyo Puyo Fever 2 have higher ankles, giving it a boot-like appearance. The hat also is a little droopy now and pulled back. See also *Puyo Puyo Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Puyo Puyo characters Category:Friends Category:Best Friends Category:Aliens Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Cartoonverse characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists